


Teddy Bear Arrangement

by beyondslay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, adrienette - Freeform, sweethearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondslay/pseuds/beyondslay
Summary: “Marinette, I was wondering if you ever heard of the teddy bear arrangement?”She thought about it for a moment as she picked up red solo cups. “I don’t think so, what’s that?”“It’s when two people make a pact where they fall asleep together in order to avoid loneliness.” He said, suddenly it was hard for him to swallow and he felt as if he was going to cry.“Adrien… you want to make one? I would never leave you alone. I know how hard it can be.” She pulled him into a tight hug and he almost cried. “After we’re done, I’ll stay with you.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Party, Feelings and Sleepovers

Adrien

“And that is why I believe that I should be able to have the house alone while you are on your trip. Plus, it’s only for a day or two. What really can go wrong?” He was almost 17 and never had the house to himself, he either had to have his bodyguard stay overnight or come alongside his dad. It was exhausting really. He wanted to be normal more than anything. 

“Hm, what about Hawkmoth? How would you defend yourself against him or his attacks?” His father asked, staring directly into Adrien’s eyes. 

“The- the house’s defenses of course, father. I do know how to access them so it wouldn’t be hard.” Adrien was no longer looking in the direction of his father but only at the ground, he didn’t think anything he was saying was truly going to win him over. 

He thought to Marinette. Now that’s a girl who knows how to win him over, maybe I should’ve given her a call to help me with this. They had been friends for years and no matter what she had always been able to help him with convincing his father, he wished he had thought of it sooner to call her.

“I see you have thought quite about this and seem very serious. Since it is only just one day… I don’t see much harm in letting this happen. No parties, no mess, nothing. That is my only request.” Gabriel said to him before getting up from the dining room table and patting his son on the back. “I will be back before you go to school on Monday.” Then he was gone.

“Yes!” He applauded himself. He had just enough time to tell his friends once he got to school. 

The room cleared and he headed upstairs to his own room, he still had a bit of time before he needed to be at school. “What’s going on in that pretty little head?” A whiny voice yawned as Plagg floated over to him.

“Oh nothing. Just thinking about how this would be the first time I ever slept alone in an empty house…” He thought of his mother for a moment. He had always thought of her many times, he wanted nothing more but for her to be here. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll have me as usual.” Plagg tried to reassure him. 

“But sometimes you leave during the night. Don’t think I don’t notice.” Adrien joked. He had noticed this a few nights when he would wake up early in the morning and notice Plagg wouldn’t be there, he never questioned him on this because he knew that he would come back. 

Plagg looked at him, “It’s nothing personal Adrien. Sometimes I just like to visit the other kwamis, or I’m in need of some cheese.” 

Adrien chuckled, “It’s really fine Plagg. Either way, I’ll be fine.”

-

“So you told him just like that? And he said yes?” Needless to say, the entire class was shocked but thrilled nevertheless. Nino seemed to be the most thrilled as he smiled looking at his best friend. 

“I’m proud of you bro!” Nino exclaimed and pulled him into a hug. 

“What’s with all this cheer that’s going around here?” Alya asked as she and Marinette walked into the class.

“We were just thinking about having a party at Adrien’s Sunday night to celebrate him having the house completely to himself for once.” Nino said, looking from his best friend to his girlfriend in nothing but pure delight.

“Wow really? I almost never thought I’d see the day.” Alya joked as she took a second to look at her lovely best friend, who was being way too quiet. She nudged her, snapping her out of whatever thoughts she was lost in.

“Oh sorry about that. I was just-” She met Adrien’s gaze for a second before looking away. “I was just thinking about this design for this dress is all.”

“It’s almost all she’s been talking about these last few days.” Alya gushed. “But we’ll totally be done for that party on Sunday.” Marinette looked as if she was going to object before Adrien smiled at her.

“That’s great! I don’t know what I’d do if you two didn’t.” He chuckled.

“Who are you all inviting? Just everyone in class or more people?” Marinette perked up, leaning forward. 

“I was thinking about everyone in our grade maybe? Or maybe a few underclassmen. Not too many people though because dear Adrien here will probably be cleaning up all night if that’s the case.” Nino told the group. 

“Well if that’s the case then maybe everyone in our grade and that’ll only be about 50 or 75 students and if we need to then we’ll all help Adrien clean up afterwards.” Alya replied as Marinette furiously nodded her head in agreement. 

“I’ll make a group chat so we all can coordinate on what needs to be said and done, decorations and food, and who’s picking up what and everything.” Marinette offered and began to make the chat. 

The bell rang just at that time and just like that, a usual Friday school day had started. 

Marinette

She felt like she was going insane. “Alya, the last thing I wanted was to go to a party.”

“But did you hear him? He practically needs us and you know that boy never threw a party in his entire life.” 

“I know but…” Marinette laid back on her bed.

“Is this about your little crush? I thought you were over that?” 

“I am, it’s just… I don’t know. Sometimes I just, you know… I mean, look at you and Nino, you two have been going out since we were like 13 or 14, now we’re 17. I just want that and he’s so cute. At least I got better at hiding it, I suppose.”

“AH HA! So you aren’t over it at all.” Alya laughed. “It’s not like it’s a bad that, that you like him. It’s just how you handle it. Seize the opportunities. Likeee with this party. Make an impression on him. You’ve known him for this long and I bet he barely knows anything about you really. You guys are like school friends, you text every once and a while to check in, but only really talk in school. Does he know you have done gymnastics since you were 5 and only just stopped when we turned 15? No. But me and Nino knew that. Why, you ask… because you talk to us! You aren’t too afraid to be yourself around us. That’s how you need to be around him.” Alya ranted, looking deeply into her best friend’s eyes. 

“I’d just end up making a fool of myself.” Marinette sighed. “I don’t know… every time I think that I can actually see him as a person instead of a famous person who I have a crush on… I just get so flustered and it’s hard to come back from that. I’ve gotten better to maintain conversations with him–”

“Maintaining conversations with him when the conversations are all about him.” Alya interrupted her. 

“You’re right and I know that. I don’t know...I just, ugh. I’m hopeless.” 

Marinette sighed thinking to herself, But if I was Ladybug I wouldn’t be so hopeless. Why is it I’m able to be so much better when I’m her?

“This party is just what you two need to finally fill this gap.” Alya said, a hoping tone in her voice. “He’s just a person. He’s been just a person since you knew him. Don’t put him on a pedestal for once, treat him as you’d do anyone please.”

That’s what I’ve been trying to do for 3 years…

“Just talk to him.”

-

Alya’s words rang through Marinette’s head all on her way to the party. She thought of everything wrong she had done with her crush.

I stalked him for one. She cringed at the thought. I need to get a grip. It’s been so many years of friendship and I just need to be myself. I’m LADYBUG. I can do this. I just need to act like myself… but is myself Ladybug? Or is it the way I act with Alya? 

Now she was hysterical.

I don’t even know myself. Maybe if I combine the two? Hey, I've been a totally different person since I was younger. I just have to show him. 

I just have to show myself.

She fixed her composure and calmed herself. 

“Marinette?” Adrien’s voice rang crystal clear as a bell. “Wow, you look very gorgeous.” 

She hoped so. She wore a simple short dress that was blue and had a small slight on the left leg alone with strapped black heels. Her hair was down and her bangs were gone. 

She knew with her bangs she’d only be using them as an excuse to not look up from the floor. 

“Oh why thank you, Adrien. You look amazing.” It was true. He wore a simple collared white shirt that was a bit tight fitted and slacks. 

“Thank you.” He smiled and ushered her in. “Well, as you see. You’re the first person who came.” He chuckled, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh.” This is my chance. “Hey, Adrien, I was actually wondering if we could… I don’t know, maybe just talk?” 

He looked a bit shocked but he nodded as he led them to the couch. “What’s on your mind?”

“Well, we’ve been friends for a while right?” She looked up from her fingers and watched him nod happily. “I just realized that you still don’t know as much about me and…”

“That’s not true Marinette. I know tons of stuff about you. You have a big heart, very helpful, selfless even. You’re very driven. You want to be a fashion designer. Hey, you even make and design things that you wear sometimes. You’re very good at video games also and—”

“Yeaaaaa. But that’s not my point. You know basic things. Nothing really that someone can’t just tell you. Like, you only know basic things. Did you know that I used to be in gymnastics?”

“Wow, really?” He asked, he seemed a bit down after she had cut him off but he instantly perked up. 

She nodded, “I stopped when I turned 15. I wanted to focus more on designing. Plus, honestly I hadn’t been so into it for a while before that…” Which was true because being Ladybug had made it almost impossible to go to every practice and being Ladybug made it easier for her to remain just as flexible.

“Your dedication to your fashion is very admirable. It reminds me a lot of my father. Like how on Friday Alya said that you’d been doing nothing but talking about your designs. You know, you could run a few things by me whenever. A fresh eye and especially mines. I think I know a few things about designs and such growing up here and around Chloe’s mom.” She could tell he was being serious and it was hard for her not to blush at his consideration. 

“Thank you. I’ll text you sometime for help.” She grew shy and wanted to disappear. She hopped up from the couch, her body moving on its own. “How about we dance for a bit before everyone gets here… I doubt anyone would want to listen to any slower songs and you know how we always have danced before to songs and–” She was rambling, she licked her lips and bit them hard. Forcing herself to shut up.

The soft melody of ‘A Lonely Night’ played as he took her hand in his and twirled her around the huge living room. 

“I know what you mean, Marinette. I love it when we dance together.” His face was ever so close to hers and she was sure she was blushing. She placed her head on his chest as they swayed together. 

He was towering over her and he gently guided her all over the floor until the song sped up and he released her. “I hope I didn’t make you get too dizzy.”

The song grew quiet and she smiled at him. She forgot they were alone. 

“Lovebirds getting the party started without us?” Alya almost purred, causing Marinette to jump apart. Luckily it was only Nino and Alya instead of anyone else.

Alya’s hair was as bouncy as ever and she wore a orange polka dotted dress with simple sandals. Nino wore a simple tee shirt and ripped blue jeans. They weren’t matching but you could tell they were a couple. They just fit together.

“We just saw the entire class down the street so I hope you guys are prepared.” Nino said as he hopped to the very expensive DJ set that Adrien set up just for him. 

Adrien looked to Marinette, silently asking if it was okay if he headed over. She simply nodded. “You got him whipped yet? Head over heels?” Alya walked up to her as she asked.

“I don’t know. It would be nice but I don’t think so. We talked for a bit and we danced. That’s all. Nothing too serious to make him fall in love.”

“You never know.” Her best friend said in a singsong know it all voice. As if she knew something Marinette didn’t.

The door opened before Marinette had a chance to ask her what that was about. 

-

Adrien

He could barely focus on actually partying. He was only concerned with making sure the house didn’t get too messed up. His father would be back an hour before school started and that left a few hours for him to simply clean up. He doubted he would be able to ask anyone to help him later.

“Adrien, dude, it’s a party. Relax. Enjoy yourself. Everyone knows not to break anything and to stay in here. Keep calm. Just get back to dancing with Marinette.” Nino said cunningly. 

Adrien would be lying if he said he hadn’t almost felt something different. He was always sure of his feelings with people until his friendship with Marinette had started. 

He hadn’t dated anyone ever but he knew of crushes, he had a fair share of them… especially that one intense one on his favorite lady in red. But whenever he was with Marinette, he wasn’t able to think about her, just Marinette. He wasn’t sure why.

He shook his head. Marinette was just a friend. A really helpful friend who he admired and loved dearly. They danced more than once and all of them he enjoyed. He enjoyed his time with Marinette. He hated the distance the two of them had. As if she was keeping him apart. 

Which is why even though he was sure he knew her, he knew that she always kept him at arm’s length. “You’re right.” Adrien walked away from Nino’s DJ stand and towards Marinette and Alya, who were dancing together.

He could tell that Alya had just alerted Marinette by how she peered over her shoulders and awkwardly waved at him. 

But before he could make it over to her, Lila stood in his way. She took his hand before he could object and began dancing on him. “This just so happens to be my favorite song.” She smiled up to him and continued to dance with her head on his chest. 

He never understood why he was the way he was but he continued to let it happen. Though he knew that he didn’t want that. He looked over to Marinette who frowned but didn’t say anything, she just continued to dance with Alya. 

Soon the party had ended and honestly, Adrien was glad. He not only had to dance with Lila but he also had to sign a few magazines, posters, wallets and phone cases of people he didn’t even know. 

He sighed and cracked his knuckles. “Wow. I’m kind of glad that’s over.” He yawned as the house emptied. 

It wasn’t as dirty as he expected. Maybe with a sweep and a mop he’d be finished. But the thought of being alone once again crept upon him. 

Nino and Alya, who said they were going to help him clean up had told him that Marinette would. So he waited on her to come out of the bathroom before he told her. 

“Hey, it’s just me and you again!” He said as she stepped out, a bubbly smile on his face. He knew if he told Marinette that maybe, just maybe, she’d stay with him. “Marinette, I was wondering if you ever heard of the teddy bear arrangement?”

She thought about it for a moment as she picked up red solo cups. “I don’t think so, what’s that?”

“It’s when two people make a pact where they fall asleep together in order to avoid loneliness.” He said, suddenly it was hard for him to swallow and he felt as if he was going to cry.

“Adrien… you want to make one? I would never leave you alone. I know how hard it can be.” She pulled him into a tight hug and he almost cried. “After we’re done, I’ll stay with you.” 

His heart swelled up. 

They finished fast and his phone’s clock said it was already 11PM. He offered her one of his own shirts to sleep in and she took up the offer. As she went to get dressed in the bathroom he couldn’t help but let his mind wonder. He couldn’t help but think of how risky this was… what if someone came in while they were sleeping or his father or anyone caught them?

He shook his head. 

She laid next to him and for a moment they both just stared at each other, embarrassed. “Why didn’t you say anything all day Adrien?”

“Honestly? I was too embarrassed. I finally have the house to myself and I’m scared to sleep alone? How embarrassing is that.” He grumbled, sleep laced in his voice. He was always punctual with his bedtime.

“It’s nothing you need to be embarrassed about, especially with friends. We’re here for you. Always. We love you.” She held his hand and smiled, her face red even in the dark.

“I know… thank you for staying with me, Marinette.” He smiled at her, bringing her body closer to his, unintentionally. He thought back to his feelings from earlier but before he could remember he drifted into sleep.

This just happened to be the best sleep he ever had.


	2. Where were you, Marinette?

Chapter 2: Where were you, Marinette?

Adrien

The door knob rattled causing him to stir up from his sleep. He shook his head and looked down at who was lying in his bed, on his chest. 

At first he had assumed it was Plagg but he knew it wasn’t from the weight difference. His eye twitched as a knock came from the door. “Adrien, it’s time for you to get up.”

“Oh okay! I’m up. Just about to shower.” Marinette jumped up at that. She looked confused.

He didn’t know how he was going to get her out of here without them noticing. Wouldn’t it be bad manners to ask her to leave through the window?

He face palmed himself, Duh.

He shook her a bit, making sure she was awake. “Adrien.” She whispered with a small groan, annoyed with him.

“It’s time for school.” He said quietly, looking at her in the face. “I’m going to shower before Nathalie comes in here. The door is locked so don’t worry. I’ll try to find a way to sneak you out once I come out.” He told her before he went into the bathroom. 

When he came out though, Marinette was long gone. His window was open and he could only assume that was how she had left. 

Plagg emerged and stretched his tiny limbs. “It would be nice to know when there are guests next time.” He perched himself on Adrien’s shoulder. “And I think she ate my cheese.” He grumbled, folding his arms. 

“Marinette didn’t eat your cheese, I’m sure you did that.” He pinched Plagg’s nose. “Now come along.” He opened up his shirt and Plagg ran inside. 

Adrien opened the door and walked down the steps. He entered the car and rode a quiet way to school. He wasn’t tired but he still yawned as he entered the classroom.

Nino and Alya were sitting together but no Marinette. “No Marinette?” He asked as he sat down, trying to act like he didn’t know what was causing her to be so late.

“She missed her alarm or so she claims.” Alya muttered, a smirk on her face, directed at Adrien.  
The bell rang as Marinette raced into class with her hair in two messy buns and two. The trio of friends all watched her hilariously.

“Where were you last night?” Alya asks as Marinette plops down in her seat.

“Oh, what do you mean? I .. I went home after Adrien’s.” She does a wide smile that's not in the slightest bit flattering. With wide eyes, she looked at Adrien to confirm and he just nodded.

“Oh? So why did your mom think you were staying at my place then?” 

Adrien flinched as if Alya directed the sentence right at him, he choked, causing a few concerned looks his way.

Marinette’s eye twitched, “Oh, I have no idea.” She rubbed the back of her head. “She must’ve not seen me come in last night.” She awkwardly laughed.

“Hm, fine, don’t tell me. My hunch is probably right anyways.”

“Hm? What hunch?” Marinette perked up.

“Oh, nothing.” Alya said in a singsong voice with a smirk directed at the slight distance between Marinette and Adrien with a wink.

Her face was suddenly hot and on fire. “Alya!” She shook her head and whispered in her ear, “I’ll tell you later.” 

Nino looked at his best friend with a sly glance, which told Adrien that he’d want to know everything too.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is honestly all over the place. The only reason I am writing this is because I was looking for specific ideas (that I’ll include in my story) but wasn’t able to find so I thought why not just write my own and see where that takes me. This has been in placing stage for almost two months but I didn’t start to writing this until a few days ago. I hope you enjoy still :) you can reach out to me on my tumblr which is the same username.


End file.
